Maximum Ride 7
by kreader
Summary: MAY SPOIL FANG. I can only really explain this if you've read the 6th book... I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't, so please just read, review, and favourite! Thanks!
1. Prologue

It's been almost a year since fang left me. I can't explain to you how mad I feel, how many times I've cried myself to sleep. Sometimes I take the ring he gave me for my 15th birthday and whip it across the room. How could he? I loved him, he loved me. I saved his life. And days later, he just thinks it's okay to leave? For my safety? Oh, please. I can protect myself. I have the flock by my side. And the day he left, I wasn't the only one with a broken heart. He left the whole flock in pain. Most nights we all sleep together in my bed; 5 kids with wings squished together like sardines, crying themselves to sleep. We just want him back.

Every night I dream about him. Some nights I have romantic dreams, where he comes back because he missed me; he missed us so much, and he couldn't live without us. Other nights, I have nightmares where he comes back to kill the flock, and I'm screaming at him, telling him not to. I'm the last to die. I watch Iggy go first, shot in the heart, then nudge, followed by Gazzy, Angel, Total, and Akila. I wake up sobbing and screaming.

Dylan and Jeb just tell us "it's going to be fine, we're going to get through this."

Is it? Are we? Of course not, 'cause this is Maximum Ride and her happy band of mutants.


	2. Chapter 1

When I woke up the next morning, I was excited to see I wasn't screaming or sobbing. I had an unusual dream, a good one, not a bloody, scary one. Jeb was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs and toast for the flock. Dylan was watching the cooking channel on TV with Iggy. Every time the chef said "like this," Dylan would explain to Iggy what he did.

"Morning, mutants and Jeb!" Gazzy said, yawning and stretching as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Hey kiddo! Did you gave a good nights sleep?" I asked, sitting him on my lap and kissing his cheek.

"Uh yeah it was pretty good," he yawned. "I was up pretty late."

"Huh. Why?" I asked, pushing hair out of his eyes.

"Uh... Y'know, just 'cause..."

Like I was going to believe that. "Gazzy. Explosives, please?"

Hes a nine-year-old mutant bird kid with an addiction to explosives. How much more normal could it get? He grumbled and took out a pin-sized bomb. "Jeb, more for the bomb box!" I called, sliding it to the opposite end of the table.

Jeb picked it up and held it against the light. "This is tiny!" he said, taking out the box of bombs that had been taken away in the past 10 months. There was even one the looked like a pen. "Let's go stretch our wings, kids!" I said, standing Gazzy up and walking down the hall to wake up Angel and Nudge. They were already awake. "c'mon, guys, we're going out for a morning fly!" I said. They were sitting on the bed together, holding a tin.

"Max, look at this," Nudge said weekly. I sat down on the bed with them. It was a tin of Fang's stuff... Notes, pictures, even toys and objects we played with and used as a kid. And somethig I had never seen before.


	3. Chapter 2

Another stolen car, a different place, a different time… A different flock. But no matter how many mutants that talked as much as Nudge, read minds like Angel, let loose like the Gasman, or couldn't see like Iggy, Fang never felt right. He knew he should've stayed with the flock, but maybe Max _was _supposed to be with Dylan. He knew he couldn't return now. He had to finish what he started.

It would've been so much easier, so much more _enjoyable _if he were with his flock. With the people he loved. With his Max. His beautiful, sweet, tough, loving, caring, don't-mess-with-me Max. But, for now, he had to be tough, one step ahead of everyone else. Fang was the leader.

By now, he'd only picked up 10 mutants. None of them knew how to fend for themselves, and only three were over 12. The first five he'd picked up introduced themselves as a "heard." Like the flock, they grew up together, but none of them were related. The youngest was 4. Her name was Ash, and she had a Jamaican-looking origin. She had one power: floating. Like flying, but without wings. The other heard members were 8, 10, and 15. The 8-yeard-old's name was Topple, an incredibly clumsy child with silver hair and white eyes. He had wings twice the size of his height. They were beautiful: white with black speckles and silver tips. The 10 year old reminded Fang of Angel. She could read minds, seemed completely innocent… until you got to know her. Her name was Aqua. She had blond hair and a beautiful round face with symmetrical blue eyes. Their leader, Sterling, could freeze anything in his path, and quickly clicked with Fang.

But this flock had something Fang's didn't.


End file.
